


L'arcaniste et le cerf

by HaruCarnage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Next-Gen, délire assumé
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Compilation de drabbles suivant un fil rouge sur deux univers que j'aime particulièrement.Sawada Tsunayoshi est sous l'égide d'un tuteur des plus sévère. Pour l'aider, il aura l'aide de ses amis, mais aussi d'un cerf étrange.





	1. Nouveau

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Ceci est une réponse à un défi sur la gazette au citron.

Rien de nouveau dans la vie de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Des cris d’enfants le réveillèrent. Il étouffa un braillement de sa main. Il posa un regard sur son réveil. Six heures, trop tôt pour affronter son cruel mentor en magie. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas droit à un reps digne de ce nom. À moins que l’épervier de Yamamoto vienne le sauver. Être à Mahotokoro n’était pas assez, il devait devenir Arcaniste. Un maître des arcanes, une magie oubliée avec le temps pour sa complexité. Il finit par se lever en enfilant son uniforme qui se colora sous ses doigts fins. 


	2. Gloire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tsuna tomba du haut des escaliers, remerciant la magie dans toute sa gloire de soigner ses maladresses. Il replaça correctement son habit et salua sa mère qui faisait léviter des petits plats devant des enfants des plus excités. Bientôt, eux aussi seraient à Mahotokoro. Les jeunes pourvus de magie y étaient invités, mais aussi ceux n'en possédant pas. Car si ces derniers étaient dépourvus malgré leurs liens, les sans-magie au courant devenait des employés de choix pour certaines fonctions. Surtout quand ça consternait ceux qui n'était pas au courant pour les sorciers. Une astuce bien utile parfois. Vive les sans-magie.


	3. Neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ni le vent, ni la neige, ni une tempête n’arrêtait son tuteur. Il arriva ce matin-là sur son oiseau-tempête dont il oubliait toujours une partie du nom. Qu’importe, ce qui comptait, c’était de survivre aux assauts de ce sorciers usant des arcanes pour le faire bouger. Pour s’en défaire, une solution, user lui aussi de ces arcanes. Incantations compliquées qui avaient le don au moins d’être jolie. Le cercle de magie apparaissant sous ses mots avait fini par le convaincre un peu de laisser sa chance à cette magie. Mais il n’aimait pas son enseignant particulier, trop sévère pour lui.


	4. Coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Après avoir subi l’attaque de son tuteur, le jeune Tsunayoshi monta sur son oiseau-tempête. Il devait voler au plus vite. Ainsi, il pourrait retrouver ses rares amis, Yamamoto et Gokudera. Si le premier était un joueur de Quidditch, le second était du genre grosse tête. Il se demanda ce qui les rassemblait en dehors de cette histoire d’arcanes. Peut-être leur façon si particulière de s’attirer les ennuis. En particulier les coups du chef du dortoir qui finissait toujours par les immobiliser avec sort bien senti. Les forçant à écouter leurs cœurs battre dans chacun de leurs membres martyrisé par Hibari. 


	5. Lumière des étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Après une bonne leçon sentie, être en cours d’astronomie était reposant. Tsuna adorait observer la lumière des étoiles. C’était peut-être une des seules matières où il brillait, l’étude de ces corps célestes avait quelque chose de mystérieux. L’apprenti arcaniste nota les constellations qu’il pouvait voir. Il se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux argentés. Pourquoi les avaient de cette couleur ? D’après lui, c’était à cause du sang loup-garou présent qu’il avait en lui. Sa mère tuée par un sans-magie par erreur le rendait par moment haineux envers cette partie de la population. Les mots de Reborn y mirent fin définitivement. 


	6. Incertitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les incertitudes de son ami mises de côté, le jeune sorcier arriva à son dortoir aux petites heures du matin. Le sommeil semblait vouloir le kidnapper dans les plus brefs délais. Il manqua à plusieurs reprise de tombe. Sans l’aide de Yamamoto, il aurait fini recouvert de son propre sang. Vu que son corps magique cicatrisait vite. Ses blessures ne seraient qu’une illusion brève. Il tomba dans les limbes de sa fatigue. Content de sa journée, car il avait passé du bon temps non seulement avec ses deux amis, mais aussi avec Ryohei et un autre garçon aux cheveux rouge. 


	7. Petit déjeuner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Il se réveilla doucement, sachant qu’il allait encore se faire voler son petit-déjeuner par son tuteur. Tsuna se hâta pour se rendre dans la cantine. Héritier de Fae, Reborn usa de son invisibilité pour prendre sans gêne le riz. Sachant cela, l’apprenti arcaniste n’en reprit pas. À la place, il emprunta le pain de Yamamoto. Il s'excusa rapidement.

« Désolé Yamamoto.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, Reborn a le don de te priver de tes repas après tout. C’est mon devoir de meilleur ami de ne pas te laisser mourir de faim. »

Gokudera invoqua une arcane explosive pour éloigner le criminel matinal...


	8. Réalisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La fuite du tuteur laissa les trois tranquille. Il fallait dire que le cours de métamorphose d’aujourd’hui était compliqué. Tsuna doutait qu’il arrive à la réalisation de son sort. Par contre Gokudera avait déjà mué son chat en verre à pied. Le familier de son ami n’allait pas être content. Le connaissant, il se retrouverait rapidement sous les griffes de cet animal féroce. 

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour Uri…  
\- Désolé Tsunayoshi… Cette créature fait ce qu’elle a envie…  
\- Un comportementaliste sera le mieux pour cette furie faite de griffes. »

Le fils de loup-garou sourit grandement. Il avait un plan.


	9. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

« J’aimerais prouver par mon familier qu’il est possible que félins et canins, s’attendent.   
\- Tant que cette idée ne part en obsession que le tsuchinoko.  
\- Non, si après un an avec lui, ça ne s’est pas amélioré, je chercherai un autre familier. Peut-être que je me lierais magiquement avec le prochain, comme Yamamoto et son chien. »

Ce dernier frotta son museau contre la cuisse du joueur de Quidditch. Tsuna s’approcha et gratta entre ses oreilles, il enviait son ami d’avoir un familier aussi gentil. 

« Tu trouveras le tien, Tsuna. Il doit t’attendre quelque part… Jiro m'attendait assis près de la fôret... »


	10. Flirter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le familier de Yamamoto avait pris entre ses crocs le poignet fin de Tsuna. Rapide, l’apprenti arcaniste flirtait avec le sol. Il avait dû subir le sort de lévitation de Gokudera. Le trio arriva rapidement à l’orée où un immense cerf les salua et poussa une petite boule de poil vers les humains. Quand le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns le vit, il craqua complètement. Il s’approcha de la créature qui ressemblait beaucoup à un lionceau, à quelques détails près. 

« N’aie pas peur, jeune animal… »

Le cerf lécha l’animal qui cessa de trembler pour se coller à l’humain avec douceur.


	11. Brise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une légère brise secoua les poils roux de la petite créature. Il se colla d’autant plus au jeune sorcier. L’autre animal salua brièvement le jeune homme en face de lui. Quel drôle de créature ? 

« Tu penses que c’est un yokai ?  
\- Possible, après tout ces créatures sont typiques de cette région. Si certains sont agressifs, d’autres sont gentils. Mais ça n’aide pas à savoir qu’es cette chose.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelques choses Gokudera.  
-Comptez sur moi chef. »

Tsuna put entendre le rire de Yamamoto, sûrement dû au geste militaire de leur ami. Gokudera le considérai comme un supérieur.


	12. Impopulaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ce n’était un secret pour personne, Tsuna n’était pas le genre de garçon populaire, que du contraire. C’est donc sans surprise que Murata lui lançait un maléfice pour le faire trébucher. Pour rajouter une couche, Reborn le surnommait l’impopulaire. Sauf qu’il n’était pas totalement seul. L’héritier de fae fut bientôt poursuivi par une demi-douzaine de personnes en colère. Dont le garçon aux cheveux rouge à qui le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns avait parlé vaguement des arcanes, ça semblait l’intéresser. Bien qu’il soit un expert des runes. Certaines étaient sur les cercles qu’il invoquait. Il n’était pas encore complètement idiot.


	13. Ruiné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Je m'efforce de faire pile cent mots, donc il est normal que parfois les mises à jour se suivent.

Son tuteur fâché que ses vols soient ruinés par une bande de jeunes sorciers avait durci les arcanes à apprendre. Si bien que même Gokudera n’y arrivait pas bien. Le jeune homme avait fini par pester contre les faes et leurs farces. Le fils de loup-garou passa un moment pour ronchonner avant d’être consolé par le familier de Yamamoto. Le canidé avait même fini par aboyer joyeusement en taquinant le garçon aux cheveux argentés. 

« Tsuna, tu sais qui est ce garçon aux cheveux rouges ?  
\- Non, aucune idée, Hibari ou Ryohei doivent savoir.  
\- Je prépare les potions... »

Tsuna serait sûrement blessé...


	14. Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Comme prévu, Tsuna se retrouva avec des marques de la couleur du ciel. Le pauvre garçon était mal au point, les coups de Hibari avaient du mal à rester invisibles. Même la magie n’aidait pas le jeune sorcier brun à se rendre moins fragile. 

« J’espère que tu as un nom au moins…  
\- Kozato Enma.  
\- Punaise, tu as tiré le gros lot chef…  
\- Qu’est qu’il y a Gokudera.  
\- C’est un Kitsune.  
\- Que fait un esprit renard ici ?  
\- Tsuna tu n’oublierait pas une certaine madame renarde qui enseigne la métamorphose…  
\- Si elle l’apprend... \- Je crains le pire... \- Elle comprendra, je le sais...»


	15. Concurrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera tenta de rassurer son ami en lui disant qu’elle aimait juste taquiner les élèves distraits. Tsuna n’était pas vraiment bon dans la matière qu’enseignait la dame ou demoiselle. Aucune fille ne semblait faire concurrence à une telle beauté. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, ses jolis yeux en amande bridés, tout en elle criait sa beauté.

« Je suis mort…  
-Je ne pense pas Tsunayoshi... »

Enma était là, trois queues de renards se balançant derrière son dos. Le jeune homme sourit s’approcha du jeune sorcier.

« Ma grande tante n’est pas méchante, espiègle seulement comme tous les renards. » 


End file.
